Strongest Bond
by Lady Pirate 1214
Summary: Just a drabble I came up with on the spot while listening to Pandora. Mako and my OC from Forgotten talking on the roof when they were younger. Rated T for minor language. Prepare yourselves for extra fluffy fluff.


**Author's Note: Hey there. Just a little drabble I was thinking of and felt like typing. It's just a whole bunch of fluff between Mako and an OC I made up. Some of you may recognize her from my other story.**

* * *

Arael kicked her legs back and forth, her heels bouncing off the stone wall of the building. The sunlight reflected off her blue eyes, leaving them an almost ethereal blue as she gazed out at the slowly setting sun. She was lost in thought, contemplating the world around her. Mako had just started their Pro-Bending team, the Fire Ferrets, which Bolin had begged them to name after his little pet Pabu. She smiled at the memory of the face he made, the corners of her mouth pulling up slightly.

"Hey, weirdo," Mako's pubescent voice said as he approached her and she turned her head to look back at him. She lifted her eyebrow in a questioning look, receiving an identical expression from him. "Why are you sitting up here smiling to yourself?"

He sat down beside her, imitating her and letting his legs dangle off the side of the balcony.

"Just thinking," she responded, returning her gaze to the sunset.

"About what? "

"Bolin's face when he was begging you to name us the Fire Ferrets." Another smile spread on her lips and one corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk, giving a handsome edge to his profile when she turned her eyes to him. She could understand why some of the girls they hung out with drooled over him, he wasn't bad-looking for a sixteen-year-old guy. He was starting to grow into his lanky frame and filling out, his arms beginning to grow muscled and his jaw growing strong as he lost the fat from childhood. But Mako was like a brother to her. It was weird thinking of him as anything else.

"That was pretty funny," he replied, pulling her back to their conversation.

She laughed softly and looked down at her lap before looking back out toward the horizon. A comfortable silence fell between them and after a few moments, he nudged her with his shoulder. "Thanks for joining. I was thinking about asking Hasook, but he can be such an ass. Plus, hanging out with you is more fun."

She lifted her gaze to his face again and grinned at him. "He is an ass."

They laughed and then Arael let out a sigh. "My dad's pretty pissed, though."

Her father had been angry that she agreed to form a Pro-Bending team with her best friends. He thought she was obliged as a councilman's daughter to act like a girl and do lady-like things. It's not like she was the only girl. The Rabaroos had girls. She just wished her father wouldn't be so obsessed with image and let her do what she wanted. It took her telling him that she had already accepted their offer and now was forced to make him accept it, albeit he did so grudgingly.

"You can still back out. I wouldn't force you to do anything, especially if it makes your dad mad."

She shook her head, pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them so she could rest her chin on her knees. "No, it's gonna be great. He'll get over it. He always does."

Mako nodded and let another comfortable silence fall between them. She mused silently to herself how easy it was to be around Mako. Usually kid's their age couldn't stop talking and found silences awkward. But they could sit in silence together and just watch the sunset. She was glad to have a best friend like that and she knew they would be friends for a long time.

She tilted her head to the side to let her cheek rest against her knee and looked at him through the raven strands of hair that fell in her face. "Do you think we'll do well?"

He glanced down at her and chuckled at the curtain of hair in front of her face, reaching over and mussing it up more. She rolled her eyes at him and smacked his hand away, running her fingers through her hair to put it back in place.

"Seriously," she insisted, wanting to know what he thought.

He shrugged and looked away. "I think so. Bo's a pretty good earthbender, you're a not too bad waterbender, and I'm a top-notch firebender." The corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk at his jab and she playfully punched him in the arm.

"I'm better at waterbending than you are at firebending," she teased.

"Whatever."

"Fine, I'll prove it in the gym tomorrow."

"Bring it, princess," he said with a grin.

She huffed at him and looked away at his playful insult. She gazed off into the sunset again, losing herself in her thoughts. After a long moment, she spoke again.

"We'll always be friends, right?" she asked, not looking at him out of embarrassment of the cheesy question.

"Yeah, why?"

"I wasn't looking for a 'yeah'. I was hoping for something a little more enthusiastic."

"It was kind of a random question."

She shrugged and rested her chin on her knees again. "Just asking."

He was quiet and she assumed he shrugged.

"I don't think we could live without each other. We've got a special connection or something, you, me, and Bo," he answered after a pause.

She glanced up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I guess we do."

She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder and after a second of hesitation, he rested his head against hers. They remained still like that as the last rays of the sun began to fade into darkness of night-time.


End file.
